


Demon VS DWMA

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Multiple Endings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: You made a deal with a demon to avenge your partner, who had cut out his eyes after being cursed by a Witch to see hallucinations. What if your demon falls in love with you and is close to being discovered by the DWMA?





	Demon VS DWMA

It was an empty void filled with black, I just sat there in the darkness, confused and angry.

"What is your wish?", a mysterious voice called out, a spider web appearing to hold me, a large spider coming towards my small frame.

"My wish?", I asked softly, looking at the demon I had summoned.

"Yes, your wish, m'lady.", the spider replied, it's unusual amber eyes staring into my soul.

My fists clenched, my eyes narrowing in pure fury.

"I want to avenge my Weapon partner! I want to make that Witch suffer! She will pay for making him cut out his own eyes! Because of her, his beautiful ice blue eyes are gone, only holes where they should be, and covering those holes are bandages that make guilt run through my body! I want her DEAD!", I snarled, baring my teeth as my enraged eyes forced themselves away from the demon.

"Where do you want the seal?", the demon asked, seemingly delighted in it's own monotonous way.

"I want it on my tongue! The more visible, the stronger!", I demanded, watching as the webs and spider disappeared, showing just the void.

"As you wish, m'lady.", the voice purred, a gloved hand yanking my chin up to meet hard lips.

I gasped, allowing the person's abnormally long tongue to enter my mouth, a burning sensation following on my tongue as their's disappeared.

I stuck my tongue out, surprised to see a glowing yellow star in a circle.

"I shall be your loyal servant to the end, Lady (Y/N). What shall my name be?", a ravenette man with the voice of the spider questioned, getting on one knee as a bow.

"I...I don't know.", I sighed, looking away from his bespectacled amber irises in embarrassment as he looked up.

I had no idea what to do next.

"My last contract, I bore the name Claude Faustus.", the man said, keeping his predatory gaze on mine as I looked back at him with newfound determination.

"Then that should be your name! Claude Faustus, you will serve me and in return, I will offer my Meister soul to you!", I ordered, sticking out my tongue as it glowed.

Claude's eyes glowed a vicious fuchsia, lowering his head once more.

"As you wish...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **"Your Highness."**


End file.
